Piggy
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Little Sherlock in 19th century found an interesting machine. Time machine. Маленький Шерлок из 19 века находит занятную машину. Машину времени.


Написано на фест по заявке:

Кроссовер с бибиси.

Викторианский Холмс попадает в 21 век, в семью Холмсов. Маленький Шерлок - несносный и невоспитанный поросенок. Обучение дедукции. Возможны какие-то страшные проступки со стороны Шерлока и наказание. Не ченслэш! только воспитание.

1

- Ух ты! - восторженно сказал Шерлок, приседая на корточки перед поблёскивающей металлической сферой.

- А то! - Герберт раздулся от гордости. - Ты думал, я вру?

Что правда, то правда. Герберт буквально с пелёнок был ужасным врушей и сочиняльщиком, как говаривала шерлокова нянька Бэтси. Сам младший Холмс хотел бы дружить не с болтуном Гербертом, а с его дедушкой, великим и ужасным мистером Уэллсом, только мистер Уэллс не воспринимал его всерьёз. Бэтси говорила, что все эти Уэллсы вруны, это у них в крови, а дедушка Герберта ещё и выжил из ума, но вот Шерлок искренне надеялся, что старик всё-таки что-нибудь изобретёт: мазь для невидимости, шагающую пушку или, на худой конец, машину времени.

Сфера была сварена из двух половинок, когда-то, похоже, бывших большими медными котлами. Стёкла, трубки, рычаги, торчавшие из неё, тоже можно было узнать. Вот ворот от стиральной машины, вот решётка от «новейшей печки Вудсона», вот педаль от швейной машины Зингера, а вон те блестящие рычажки на панели, которые видно через иллюминатор, в прошлой жизни бывший блюдом для фруктов, - точь-в-точь как на аппарате для лечения электрошоком, брр, пришло же матушке в голову подвергнуть его современному лечению… Нет, Шерлок искренне считал, что даже такой несносный ребёнок, как он, подобного не заслуживает.

- Эй, ты что делаешь? - шёпотом, чтобы не сбежались взрослые, завопил Герберт. - Дедушка в неё всю душу вложил!

Шерлок плюхнулся на сиденье - просто старую корзинку, брошенную на пол. Она немного не вязалась с великолепием металлического хлама, но изобретатель экономил на всём.

- Так, просто, как всё гениальное, - с важным видом оглядев приборы, ре-зю-мировал Шерлок. - Лет сто нам хватит.

- Ничего не сломай там! - запоздало предупредил Герберт, слушая щелчки неисправного и потому оказавшегося у дедушки арифмометра. Шерлок азартно крутил ручку, выставляя год. Потом плавно потянул рычаг. Цветная жидкость в трёх огромных банках, когда-то украшавших витрину аптеки, забурлила.

- Баки снаружи. Как непрактично, - покачал головой Шерлок.

- Всё равно она не полетит, - с завистью глядя на храброго друга, - протянул Герберт.

- А вот и уви… - гулко донеслось из-под закрывающегося колпака кабины, эту хрустальную салатницу отец Герберта взял на одном из соревнований по крикету, и всегда жалел, что не дали деньгами.

Секунду спустя только воздух потрескивал на месте чудесного изобретения.

2

Шерлок сидел в кресле с ногами, похожий на взъерошенного воробья. Было ещё раннее утро, а он уже хандрил. Уголком глаза Шерлок следил за перемещениями Джона, который бездарно тратил выходной на уборку гостиной . Абсолютно бесполезное, скучнейшее занятие.

Экран телефона замигал, и детектив вихрем сорвался с места, ринулся вниз по лестнице, уже в дверях крича:

- Такси! Такси!

Джон понёсся следом.

- Что случилось? Куда мы? Да на тебе лица нет! - взволнованно обратился он к Шерлоку в машине, закутывая того в пальто, повязывая ему шарф и обувая его в ботинки. На босу ногу.

Шерлок беззвучно шевельнул губами, он… чуть не плакал? Джон обнял детектива, прижал к себе, и тот уткнулся лбом куда-то ему под мышку, испуганно кося на бессердечный мир.

Что бы ни случилось, произошло это за городской чертой. Машина притормозила перед крыльцом старинного особняка.

- Джон, у тебя есть деньги? - Шерлок уже взлетал по ступеням.

Вернулся он минут пять спустя, Джон ещё выворачивал карманы в поисках случайной монетки. Глаза Шерлока ещё были обведены красным, но на лице было выражение «все кругом идиоты», что не могло не радовать. Он, не глядя, сунул таксисту деньги и потащил Джона по садовой дорожке, хрустя гравием.

- Так что же, наконец, случилось, Шерлок?

- Видишь ли, случилось действительно нечто из ряда вон выходящее, хотя и не такое серьёзное. Матушка решила завести домашнего питомца. Я же считаю, что в доме ему не место, и малыш срочно нуждается в возвращении в естественную среду обитания. Вот, взгляни, мне интересно твоё мнение.

Джон ожидал обнаружить оленёнка, или там крокодильчика с перебитой лапкой, но на развороченной клумбе возле проломленной оранжереи, среди сияющих осколков стекла, лежал слегка помятый металлический шар. Внутри всё ещё что-то шипело и побулькивало, кое-где вырывались облачка пара. Из остатков огромных бутылей вытекали жидкости кислотных цветов, довершая разгром и безобразие.

- Что это? - ахнул Джон. - Инопланетяне?

- Нет, - поджав губы, Шерлок покачал головой. - Хуже. Маленький представитель семейства Холмсов.

- Погоди, Шерлок, я не успеваю за твоей мыслью, - всплеснул руками Джон.

Детектив наклонился, разглядывая странную конструкцию, то ли действительно хотел разглядеть поближе, то ли прятал лицо.

- Это всё Дживс, наш дворецкий. Идиот. Видишь ли, Майкрофт ещё на некоторое время задержится с прибытием, сложная ситуация с выборами в России. Так что здесь придётся разбираться нам. Видишь ли, я не оставляю свой номер мамуле, потому что иначе она изведёт меня рассказами, как ей ломит виски, что ела кошка соседки, как безобразно себя ведёт отец, почему Майкрофт заходит так редко, как я неправильно живу и какой я бессердечный, - Шерлок потянул какой-то рычаг. Рычаг остался у него в руках. - Дживс прислал мне экстренное сообщение, а я просил беспокоить меня только в действительно чрезвычайном случае.

Шерлок осторожно принюхался к ещё побулькивающим жидкостям, распрямился и отвёл волосы ото лба.

- Идём, я тебя познакомлю с виновником переполоха.

- С Дживсом?

- Нет, с Шерлоком-младшим. Или старшим. Это как посмотреть.

3

Шерлок-из-прошлого сидел на стуле, болтая ногами, рот у него был набит печеньем. И надо же, никто не говорил «выпрямись», «веди себя как джентльмен», «болтать ногами и хватать столько сластей не пристало юноше вашего возраста и положения», «а помыл ли ты руки». Нянька Бэтси стращала его специальным местом в аду, отведённым для плохих мальчиков, но будущее - или куда он там попал - казалось раем. Наука существование рая отрицала, но занесла-то сюда именно она. Кол-ли-зия.

Миссис Холмс-из-будущего умильно глядела на маленького Шерлока и ласково вздыхала.

- Нет, мои дети никогда не были такими ангелочками.

На пороге появились детектив и его верный блоггер.

- Вот, полюбуйся.

Джон с подозрением оглядел высокого мальчика в костюмчике, состоявшем из матроски и коротковатых брюк. Ботинки на нём были поношенные, но крепкие, из толстой кожи, каких давно не делают. И гольфы. Да ровесники бы его со свету сжили, пройди он так по улице. Не стал бы парень четырнадцати лет…

- Ему едва ли одиннадцать, просто вытянулся, - произнёс Шерлок-из-будущего. - Обрати внимание на его зубы, - тут маленький Шерлок накрыл рот ладошкой. Как он про дырку в зубе догадался? Они что, все тут такие? - И это не косплей. Он настоящий, Джон. Скажи-ка, милый, - изображая фальшивую улыбку, обратился Шерлок-большой к мальчику, - который сейчас год?

Тот быстро проглотил остатки печенья. Он боялся этого кудрявого «другого Шерлока», видящего насквозь, но похожего на сумасшедшего дядюшку Эндрю.

- Дома был одна тысяча восемьсот семьдесят шестой, - ответил он. - А здесь - пока не знаю.

- А здесь - две тысячи одиннадцатый, - улыбнулся Джон. Ах, девятнадцатый век, старая добрая викторианская Англия! Конечно, сам бы он мальчишке в жизни не поверил, но раз так говорит Шерлок…

- Вот что бывает из-за неисправных приборов, - вздохнул мальчик. – На тридцать лет промахнулся.

- Тебе придётся некоторое время пожить у нас, - всё с той же фальшивой улыбкой сообщил детектив. - Пока мы не найдём способ отправить тебя домой.

- Я бы тут насовсем остался, - радостно сообщил Шерлок-из-прошлого.

- Не получится, - уже без улыбки заявил Шерлок-из-будущего. - Там, дома, тебя ждёт твоя жизнь. Полная чудес или нет, но твоя, без которой не состоишься ни ты сам, ни это будущее.

По глазам мальчика было видно, что он не поверил, но спорить со взрослым не стал. Он знал, это может закончиться розгами.

- Простите, Шерлок не представил вас, вы, должно быть, Джон? - с умильным выражением на лице обратилась к Уотсону мамуля Холмс. - Надеюсь, у вас получится привить этому дитяте хоть немного дисциплины и аккуратности. Я имею в виду того, что побольше.

4.

- Джон, - сказал детектив. - Я совершенно не разбираюсь в обычных детях, а мамуля слишком сентиментальна. Последи за малышом, пока я займусь этим прототипом скороварки.

- А если он необычный?

- Ну, поскольку он Холмс, есть большая доля вероятности, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Вот и выяснишь заодно.

Он отправился в сад, и не в дорогущем пальто, а в старых джинсах, закатывая по дороге рукава клетчатой рубашки. Джон сглотнул, глядя ему вслед. Приходилось поверить, что великий детектив не родился в костюме и при галстуке. Миссис Холмс велела дворецкому подобрать кое-что из его детских вещей для маленького гостя.

Шерлок-из-прошлого обнаружился в полутёмном коридоре западного крыла, перед фамильным деревом Холмсов, занимавшим полстены. На портретах суровых предков Джон заметил, от кого его Шерлоку достались раскосые глаза, а от кого Майкрофту - длинный нос, от кого маленький Шерлок унаследовал орлиный профиль и волевой подбородок. Холмсы состояли в родстве с Её Величеством, доброй половиной благородных семейств Англии и парочкой нашкодивших в истории личностей.

Джон не удивился, найдя мальчика здесь. Хотя поместье перестраивали, это был его дом, малыш знал, куда пойти за информацией.

- Смотри, смотри, я его предок в пятом поколении, правда, не прямой, - Шерлок привстал на цыпочки, и стало заметно, как оттопыриваются карманы коротких штанишек, набитые конфетами. - А это, - с грустью указал он на портрет старика с орлиным носом и цепкими серыми глазами, - это я… Неужели я такой стану? А вот эта дама на портрете - кто это? Моя жена? Почему тогда про неё и про детей ничего здесь нету?

Джон пожал плечами. Он днём с огнём ничего бы не нашёл в этой путанице имён, написанных выцветшими чернилами. Он понял, что напутствие Шерлока-детектива - держать прапрадеда подальше от событий новейшей истории - выполнить вряд ли сможет.

- А моей комнаты нет, - продолжил маленький Шерлок. - Дживс сказал, туда попала бомба. Это что-то вроде пушечного снаряда, да? Ты знаешь, как они устроены?

- Знаю, - просто ответил Джон.

- Ты военный?

- Прежде всего, я врач, так что начнём с медицинского осмотра, потом ты помоешься, переоденешься, и мы поглядим, насколько ты силён в арифметике.

Джон видел, как за время разговора менялось выражение лица мальчика: тревога-любопытство-скука.

Охота было лететь через время ради какой-то арифметики. Вот в отцовском кабинете полно было интересных книжек, даже интереснее, чем в домашней библиотеке. Стоило дождаться ночи и как-нибудь избавиться от надзора, а пока…

- А пистолет у тебя есть?

Джон вздохнул.

- А ты мне его покажешь?

- Да, если будешь паинькой.

Шерлок фыркнул.

5

Джон пожалел, что ограничился помощью в мытье тем, что показал, как включают воду. Ванна была старомодной, на позолоченных львиных лапах, с медными вентилями вместо современных ручек. Шерлока еле удалось вытащить оттуда, кругом хлюпала вода, а ещё он решил провести пару экспериментов: во-первых, добьёт ли душ до двери, во-вторых, если смешать шампунь с зубной пастой и хорошенько потрясти, рванёт ли, как настоящая бомба?

- Ты добрый, - заявил мальчик, разглядывая в зеркале себя (в новом наряде) и Джона (только пар из ноздрей не пускающего). - Ты похож на Артура, ему мама дала денег, чтобы он выучился на доктора, говорила, таким можно доверять. Мне кажется, ты очень прилежно учился. А вашему Шерлоку наверняка влетало линейкой по пальцам, потому что… потому что он всегда говорит, что думает.

- Наверно, влетало, только не линейкой, - Джон пригладил гребнем мокрые тёмные волосы. - У нас запрещены телесные наказания в школе. И уши тоже придётся вымыть, никуда не денешься.

- А в армии?

- Что в армии? Ах да, и рукоприкладство тоже.

- Как же тогда они все слушаются? - Шерлок округлил глаза.

- Наверно, у людей стало больше совести, - пожал плечами Джон.

Как же, держи карман шире, прищурился мальчик.

Во время импровизированного урока беседа всё время съезжала с чистописания и арифметики на естественные науки, ненароком, бочком-бочком, подкрадываясь к истории.

Потом была прогулка по саду, маленький Шерлок рассказывал, что и где было при нём, а ещё был футбол с почерневшим яблоком вместо мяча и тихий семейный ужин. Детектив явно присутствовал здесь только телом, Джон растаял и гладил под столом колено друга, а его подопечный тихо удивлялся, что его не заставили помыть руки и помолиться перед трапезой. Он не понимал, к добру ли это.

6.

Ночью Шерлок-из-прошлого прокрался в кабинет, который, как он успел заметить, не поменял своего назначения за эти годы. Комнату мальчику отвели в дальнем конце коридора, чтобы, выходя на лестницу, он обязательно проходил бы мимо спальни своего тёзки и доктора. Из-за двери слышался приглушённый разговор, шум возни, тихий смех. Он подслушает в другой раз, сейчас были задачи более важные.

Дверь кабинета открылась, выпустив клубы едкого дыма.

- Входи, я не сплю, - донеслось из глубины.

- А почему ты не спишь? - поинтересовался мальчик неизвестно у кого и шагнул внутрь.

Старое, помнившее ещё переезд в этот дом кресло, как по волшебству развернулось от окна к огромному письменному столу. Огромный мужчина, кудрявый, бородатый, как будто сошедший с портрета в книжке, за которую мама так бранила Шерринфорда, грозно глядел на Шерлока и пускал клубы дыма из трубки.

- Можешь звать меня мистер Холмс, - пророкотал он. - Входи, дитя.

Некоторое время спустя всклокоченный Джон в шерлоковском халате на голое тело вбежал в кабинет. Мысль о пожаре первой пришла ему в голову.

- Последствия засухи в Эфиопии, - вещал мистер Холмс, - задача как раз на три трубки.

Сбежавший малыш кивал, попыхивал той самой трубкой и увлечённо листал учебник по мировой экономике.

- Простите, мистер Холмс, мы не представлены, - глубже запахивая халат, с перепугу выдал Джон.

- Тому, кто пьёт от простуды капли с опиумом, табак погоды не сделает, - спокойно произнёс мистер Холмс. - Ступайте, юноша, мой сын вас заждался.

7.

Утром Джон нашёл обоих неугомонных Шерлоков в саду, возящихся с машиной времени. Детектив, кажется, понял что-то в её устройстве, и с восторженно горящими глазами разбирал один из приборов.

- Вот Джон врач, а ты кто? - спросил маленький почемучка.

- Неудачник в основном, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Шерлок.

- Это как?

- Ну, ты слышал про такую штуку - достойное положение в обществе?

- Ага, - Шерлок-из-прошлого засунул руки поглубже в карманы и качался с пятки на носок, и никто его не одёргивал, и это было здорово.

- Не слушай его, - сказал Джон. - Он консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире, придумал целую науку - дедукцию.

- Это как?

- Ну, например, он смотрит на тебя очень внимательно и знает про тебя сразу всё, а что не знает, выводит логическим путём, - как мог пояснил Джон.

- Так уж и всё? - не поверил мальчик.

- Не всё, - Шерлок-из-будущего отстранился, когда из кастрюли с приваренным манометром брызнула струя пара. - Жизнь не всегда логична. Но я могу точно сказать, что ты ешь слишком много сладкого. Я не хотел везти тебя в Лондон, но придётся посетить знакомого стоматолога. Заодно повидаемся с Лестрейдом, он как раз прислал СМС.

Он отёр руки ветошью, достал телефон и с бешеной скоростью набрал ответ.

- Это что? - спросил маленький Шерлок, вытягивая шею.

- Дальний родственник телеграфа. Называется телефон, - пояснил Джон. Ему не терпелось узнать, о чём же пишет инспектор, но обсуждать уголовные дела при ребёнке он не хотел. - Ступай в дом, умойся, скоро будем завтракать.

Ребёнок уныло побрёл по дорожке.

Детектив подскочил, как подброшенный пружиной.

- Помнишь то двойное убийство? Редкий яд, очень быстро действует, как я и говорил. Они делали заказ в номер, но в пище яда не оказалось. Ароматическая свеча, чтобы сделать незаметнее запах? Идиот Андерсон, откройте окно, мутит его, видите ли! Нет! Тогда убийство было бы тройным! О! Если бы ты собирался посидеть с дамой… Им не принесли сладкого, они ели курицу, он кормил её с руки, а потом меню пропало!

«Проверьте сотрудников отеля. ШХ»

- Ты лучший, - улыбнулся Джон, обнимая Шерлока и легонько целуя в уголок губ.

Они опоздали всего на пару минут.

Шерлок-из-прошлого задержался за кустами, подслушивая взрослый разговор. Убийство! Настоящее! Как в уголовной хронике! А потом… Взвинченный, он взбежал по ступенькам крыльца, ворвался в столовую, а там…

Молодая индианка, явно беременная, стояла у окна, поглядывая на запущенную аллею сада. В задумчивости она вытащила печенье из вазочки и поднесла к губам. Шерлок посчитал себя обязанным вступиться за родовое имущество.

- Так, - начал он тоном, подслушанным у отца. - Значит, если миссис Холмс оставила тебя в доме, несмотря на твоё сомнительное поведение, можно красть у неё еду?

Девушка уставилась на него с вопросительной полуулыбкой.

- В моём доме прислуга так себя не ведёт, - сурово заметил Шерлок.

- Суринда не прислуга, - заметил, подходя, Шерлок-детектив.

- Тогда что эта черномазая делает в нашем доме?

- Она жена нашего соседа и социальный работник, - ровным тоном сообщил Шерлок-из-будущего. - Узнав, что в доме появился ребёнок, она пришла с тобой познакомиться. Суринда, это мой кузен, тоже Шерлок, к сожалению, он получил слишком одиозное воспитание.

- Ты… Ты извиняешься перед ней? Перед ней?

- Шерлок, прекрати, ты не понимаешь!

- Вы их распустили! Вы отдали им колонии! - расходился вдруг мальчик. - Вы предали свои классовые интересы!

- И я бы не стал делать этого при социальном работнике, - заметил детектив.

Джон снял руки с ремня.

Суринда испуганно поглядывала на них.

- Как видите, нам предстоит ещё много работы, - покачал головой Шерлок-детектив. - Сейчас мальчик слишком взволнован переменой обстановки. Может, выберем другое время? - он мягко оттеснил девушку к двери.

Джон снова потянулся к ремню.

- Ты этого не сделаешь, - зашипел Шерлок-из-прошлого, пятясь. - У вас запрещено бить детей!

- Ты себе не представляешь, как сильны предрассудки в обществе, как оно косно, как оно противится переменам… - наступая на него, говорил Джон.

- Вы безбожники, вы нигилисты, вы меня не любите, я не хочу у вас оставаться! - взвыл мальчик.

«Ну и каша у бедняги в голове», - подумал Джон.

- Ничего, скоро будешь дома!

- Не хочу домой, не хочу в школу, где бьют, не хочу жениться на старухе, не хочу-не хочу-не хочу! Только тронь меня пальцем, я вас обоих в полицию сдам, я скажу, чем вы занимаетесь, я видел сейчас в саду!

- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - сказал подошедший детектив.

- Вы целовались! - обвиняюще заявил маленький Шерлок. - Вы со-до-ми-ты»! Я читаю криминальную хронику в газете, я…

Джон рассмеялся.

- Что скажут ваши жёны? - мальчик ухватил его за палец с кольцом.

- Можно перескочить на сто лет вперёд, - покачал головой Шерлок-из-будущего, - но нельзя так же быстро преодолеть путь, который прошло общество.

- Инспектор Лестрейд был свидетелем на нашей с Шерлоком свадьбе, - добавил Джон.

Мальчик таращился на них, хлюпая носом.

- Идёмте завтракать, - позвала миссис Холмс.

8

За время завтрака и поездки гость из прошлого почти помирился с потомками. Он сидел, крепко вцепившись в сиденье и руку Джона, но расспрашивал обо всём подряд: о машине, о том, что мелькало за окнами, о том, что случилось с миром.

- И как они справляются без нас, в колониях?

- По-разному, - честно ответил Джон.

- А как же наш христианский долг…

- Бремя белых? Мир, равноправие и всё такое.

Мальчик помотал головой.

- Так не бывает.

- Конечно, не бывает, - сказал Шерлок-детектив. - Кругом полно идиотов.

Шерлок-из-прошлого прилип носом к стеклу, разглядывая яркие витрины и огни светофоров, и трещал без умолку. Потом он увидел Лондон Ай, и глаза у него стали размером с это замечательное сооружение.

- А мы туда сходим?

- Нет.

Маленький Шерлок засопел. Ну, погодите же.

Потом Шерлок-большой отправился по делам, а Шерлок-маленький и Джон - к личному стоматологу Майкрофта, доктору Рипли.

- Надеюсь, вы подружитесь, - сказал детектив на прощанье и подмигнул.

Подружиться с зубодёром? Бррр.

Милая женщина провела мальчика в кабинет и велела садиться в кресло.

- Он первый раз на приёме, - предупредил Джон.

Не в первый, ох, не в первый. Хотелось стиснуть зубы и убежать.

- Открывай рот.

Джон многозначительно побарабанил по ремню.

- А где доктор?

- Я доктор, - женщина продемонстрировала карточку в прозрачной упаковке.

От удивления рот раскрылся сам собою.

- М-да, запущенный случай. Ну, потерпи чуть-чуть, это совсем не больно.

Шерлока прошиб холодный пот. Он снова захлопнул рот.

- А чем ещё у вас могут заниматься женщины? - он попытался тянуть время.

- Тем же, что и мужчины, - «кроме донорства спермы», чуть было не добавил Джон, но вовремя остановился. - Но мы стараемся их беречь.

9

Джон сидел на лавочке в парке и крошил булочку голубям.

- Здравствуйте, доктор! - кто-то опустился рядом.

Джон повернул голову и увидел Майкрофта, который улыбался-морщился.

- Добрый день.

- Не такой уж он и добрый, учитывая ситуацию в… Впрочем, мы работаем.

- Подвинься, Джон, - сказал словно выросший из-под земли Шерлок и втиснулся между мужем и братом.

- Я как раз собирался рассказать нашему дорогому Джону, - Майкрофт снова поморщился, - что мир движется к точке невозврата. До завтрашнего вечера мы должны отправить малыша домой, иначе начнётся темпоральный коллапс. Мои специалисты уже готовятся к запуску.

- Ого, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - У Старшего Брата есть маленькая персональная машина времени?

- Экспериментальный образец. Мы выяснили, что сквозь время смогут пройти только дети, взрослые слишком привязаны к своей эпохе. А ставить эксперименты на детях… - он пошевелил пальцами в воздухе.

- Неэтично? - подсказал Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул. Речь ведь шла о Майкрофте.

- Но нам придётся рискнуть, - заявил Майкрофт, и улыбка его стала похожей на оскал.

- Мне даже жаль так скоро расставаться с ним, - сказал вдруг Шерлок. - У него хорошие задатки, отличная память и наблюдательность, вот только выводы он в большинстве делает неправильные, пока, от недостатка опыта.

- И где же это чудо? - приподнял брови Майкрофт.

- Я отпустил его поиграть в футбол с ребятами.

- А вот это зря, - Майкрофт медленно встал, опираясь на зонтик.

Шерлок выудил из кармана дорогого пальто огрызок карандаша и клок бумаги, оторванный от распечатки результатов чьего-то вскрытия. Расправив бумажку на колене, он несколькими быстрыми движениями нарисовал портрет маленького Шерлока и записал снизу особые приметы.

Джон только восхищённо ахнул. Этот удивительный человек каждый день поражал его чем-то новым.

10

Шерлок-из-прошлого оттянул губу испачканным в земле пальцем. Губа уже не казалась такой каучуковой, зубы начали слегка ныть. Он достал из кармана своё сокровище - маленький розовый телефон. Смеркалось, а мальчик так и не нашёл времени им заняться. Столько вокруг было интересного. На колесо он не попал, нужны были деньги, и он раздумывал, где бы их взять. Еды пока хватало, карманы оттопыривались от печенья, позаимствованного у миссис Холмс. Переночевать можно… где-нибудь… или всю ночь не спать, ночью тоже интересно. Он только посмотрит всё, прокатится на колесе и вернётся.

Телефон он стащил у доктора Рипли. Тот слишком соблазнительно лежал на краю стола, и хотя был он совершенно девчоночьего розового цвета, выбирать не приходилось.

- Мальчик, твои родители знают, где ты?

Шерлок чуть не выронил телефон. Полицейский. Приют, работный дом, тюрьма для малолетних… Он рванул прочь, что было сил, стиснув телефон в руке. Привалился к стене в каком-то проулке, пытаясь отдышаться.

И тут розовый телефон ожил.

Шерлок наугад ткнул пальцами в клавиши.

- Эй, дорогуша, - раздался голос. Из телефона.

- Д-да? - робко отозвался Шерлок.

Повисла пауза.

- Подойди, пожалуйста, к ближайшему дому и прочти адрес. А потом жди меня там, никуда не уходи.

- Ты Майкрофт?

- Нет.

- Лестрейд?

- Нет. Меня зовут Джим. Я старый друг Шерлока, и он попросил показать тебе город.

11

Джон спал, сидя на полу, привалившись спиной к дивану. Он поместил портрет сбежавшего мальчика в своем блоге. Шерлок с покрасневшими глазами размышлял, вытянувшись на диване. Шерлока-маленького видели там и здесь, он перемещался хаотично, а ближе к вечеру как в воду канул. Потом пошли звонки от не совсем адекватных людей, якобы взявших его в заложники.

- Чёртов интернет, - бурчал Шерлок. - Мусор, шелуха.

Время поджимало. В полдень собрали небольшое совещание в Ярде.

- Мы решили перепроверить всех, с кем контактировал мальчик, включая ваших родителей, - доложил Лестрейд. - И поступила новая информация. Доктор Рипли сказала, что у неё пропал телефон.

- Так позвоните на него! Попробуйте его отследить!

- Дело в том, что мы не знаем номера. Аппарат забыл кто-то из посетителей, мы выясняем…

- Какого цвета был телефон? - ледяным тоном осведомился Шерлок.

- Шерлок, у тебя паранойя, - поморщился Майкрофт.

- Розовый.

Шерлок вцепился в волосы.

- Паранойя? - он быстро захлопал по карманам и застонал сквозь зубы. - Лестрейд! - рявкнул вдруг детектив на инспектора. - Вы посылали людей к моим родителям. Они ещё там?

- Н-не совсем… Но на въезде пробка…

- Прикажите им немедленно вернуться в имение и перезвонить мне, быстро! Я оставил этот чёртов телефон в джинсах.

- В джинсах? - недоверчиво переспросила Донован.

Спустя мучительные часы ожидания и раздумий, куда Мориарти мог деть ребёнка, детектив чуть не вырвал телефон у доставившего его полицейского.

- Ну же, давай.

Телефон зазвонил. Номер не определялся. И раздался знакомый голос:

- Привет, красавчик. Хочешь поиграть?

- Хочу вернуть кое-что своё.

- Ай-ай-ай, нехорошо брать чужое, но так хочется! В мире столько прекрасного и недоступного…

- Где он?

- Рядом со мной, ест мороженое. Не волнуйся, он не разболеется. Не успеет.

- Что он тебе рассказал?

- Всё. Я же твой старый друг.

- Послушай, если мы не отправим его домой до десяти часов, случится небольшой конец света.

- Откуда тебе знать? А если и случится, представляешь, какое будет веселье? Я никогда не видел конца света, а ты?

- Чего ты хочешь?

- Успокойся, сладенький. Я просто не могу устоять перед его обаянием, он так похож на тебя, когда следует за своим сердцем. Ступай следом, и получишь билеты на апокалипсис в первом ряду-у!

Мориарти отключился.

- Засекли? - спросил Шерлок, обхватывая себя руками.

- Темза, мост Воксхол.

- Бросил с моста? - догадался Джон.

Шерлок провёл рукой по лицу.

Лестрейд быстро тараторил в трубку.

- Река, - заорал Шерлок, срываясь с места. - Как вы не понимаете, река!

- Река? Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Такси, такси! Бельведер-роуд!

Когда они были почти на месте, телефон Шерлока замигал. Детектив проверил сообщение.

- Обновление в твоём блоге. Пишет женщина, с телефона. «Не волнуйтесь за своего мальчика. Он сидит прямо передо мной. Подъезжайте к Лондон Ай, никуда он из кабинки не денется».

- Значит, всё хорошо? - спросил Джон.

- Нет, - покачал головой Шерлок. - Всё плохо.

- Почему?

- Потому что он один.

12

Маленький Шерлок смотрел на огни вечернего Лондона, на знакомый по карте изгиб реки. Ещё пару дней назад он даже мечтать не мог поглядеть на город с птичьего полёта, но сейчас захватывающая дух красота не радовала его. И Джим куда-то пропал. Женщина напротив как-то странно поглядывала на Шерлока, и тот начинал волноваться. Что ждёт его внизу? Полиция? Так и есть. Было видно, как к подножию колеса собираются машины с мигалками: полиция, скорая, пожарные. Колесо неумолимо двигалось со скоростью двадцать шесть сантиметров в секунду. Или, кажется, уже меньше. У него всегда хорошо было со скоростью, со временем. Точно. Колесо скрипнуло и встало. Люди заволновались, кое-кто из дам завизжал.

С потолка раздался голос:

- Просьба сохранять спокойствие и оставаться на местах. Перегрузка может привести к падению… - последние слова потонули в общем вопле.

Сорок пять этажей, всплыли в голове мальчика цифры из буклета. Тысячу семьсот тонн стали. Остановка колеса может привести к падению. Каждая из тридцати двух кабинок может принять на борт до двадцати пяти человек. Цифры он запоминал легко.

В динамиках что-то захрипело, и огни на колесе стали медленно гаснуть.

Джим заманил его в ловушку? Чтобы досадить Шерлоку-большому, он готов погубить всех этих людей, и тех, что внизу, и… Мальчик похолодел. От него зависела судьба целого мира. И что делать, он не знал.

13

Джон и Шерлок прибыли к месту, несколько опередив полицию и пожарных.

Шерлок первым делом бросился к небольшому зданию, где помещалась система управления колесом. В пультовых всё было разворочено, покорёжено, под ноги попалось тело сотрудника с проломленной головой.

- Кувалда, - на ходу бросил Шерлок. - Я попробую с ними связаться.

- Ты думаешь?

- Я думаю, у него в рюкзаке бомба. Я думаю, Мориарти поставил её на таймер, он любит играть. Но если она на дистанционном управлении, мы пропали.

- А если у тебя не получится связаться с ними?

- Всем выйти за ограждение! Сотрудникам аварийных служб не приближаться к объекту до особого распоряжения! - ревели динамики на улице.

- У Майкрофта тоже есть кое-какие идеи, - Шерлок наклонился, разглядывая путаницу проводов. - Джон, подай мне кусачки.

Джон отправился искать инструменты и в одном из подсобных помещений зацепился взглядом за моток верёвки. Десятка. Тех, кто воевал в горах Афганистана, обучали кое-каким приёмам прохождения с помощью подручных средств.

- Джон, я жду кусачки! - крикнул Шерлок. - Джон, ты где? Джон, это самоубийство!

Глядя в окно, детектив недоумевал, когда отчаянный маленький Джон успел преодолеть кольцо оцепления и забраться так высоко.

Розовый телефон зазвонил, и Мориарти пропел в трубку:

- Аттракцион закрывается в восемь-тридцать, милы-ый»!

Шерлок пнул бесполезный пульт и выбежал наружу, вслепую набирая СМС Майкрофту.

14

Было восемь двадцать шесть.

Упрямый Джон преодолел половину пути, он полз вверх, оскользаясь на гладких балках, сырых от речного тумана, чувствуя, какой ненадёжной страховкой являются на скорую руку связанный им «лифчик» и несколько попавшихся под руку карабинов. Он спешил. Он не знал, сколько у него времени. Он старался не смотреть вниз.

Шерлок бежал к колесу, слыша на краю неба стрёкот вертолёта. Далеко, слишком далеко.

Шерлок-маленький сидел в тёмной кабинке. Внутри становилось почему-то всё жарче.

- Здесь можно открыть что-нибудь? У меня слабое сердце, я задыхаюсь, - попросила пожилая женщина.

- Где-то должен быть аварийный выход, - послышался мужской бас. В темноте началось шевеление.

- Наверно, люк в крыше, чтобы не прыгали всякие психи, - подала голос сидевшая напротив Шерлока женщина.

- Хорошая дедукция, - улыбнулся ей мальчик. Он полез в рюкзак за машинкой, которую купил Джим, настоящей машинкой с пультом управления, вот какие он знал теперь слова. Так хотелось погонять её в парке, но Джим сказал:

- Успеется. Нам ещё столько нужно посмотреть. Отнесёшь домой, поиграешь с Шерлоком и Джоном. Мы ведь до самой старости такие дети.

И улыбнулся. И ласково потрепал его по волосам. Коробку завернули в цветную бумагу, перевязали яркой лентой, и Шерлок везде носил её с собой в новеньком рюкзаке. Джим и одежду ему новую купил. И модную шапочку. Он был таким добрым.

Шерлок вспомнил про машинку, потому что рядом плакал малыш, а игрушкой можно было его отвлечь. Шерлок потянулся к коробке, и пальцы у него задрожали. Вот что значит читать криминальную хронику. Бывают такие мины, с часами… Нет, кажется, не тикает. А в Америке преступники отправили посылку в участок, её стали открывать, и она взорвалась.

- Ты ведь племянник Шерлока Холмса? Который потерялся? - улыбнулась женщина ему в ответ.

Мальчик сидел, замерев в испуге, он боялся тащить коробку из рюкзака, он боялся даже пошевелить рукой.

- Да, - сказал он шёпотом. - А вы его знаете?

- Я была на его сайте. И читала блог доктора Уотсона.

Шерлок понял примерно половину, но решил, что довериться больше некому.

- Тогда вы не станете смеяться надо мной. У меня в рюкзаке коробка, её дал один человек, для Шерлока. И мне кажется, что там бомба.

В это время открыли люк, это стало ясно по ворвавшемуся в помещение порыву свежего воздуха. Женщина схватила рюкзак, подбежала к люку и вышвырнула опасный предмет наружу. Рюкзак упал на край кабинки, завис там на долгое ужасное мгновение, а потом соскользнул по гладкому стеклу, полетел вниз, блеснув светоотражающей полосой, из него выпали коробка с бомбой, бутылка лимонада, рой сверкающих конфетных фантиков. Потом из Темзы взметнулся фонтан воды, но колесо выстояло, а спустя пару минут раздался шум мотора и с неба на крышу кабинки спустился Шерлок-детектив. Он пристегнул Шерлока-маленького к каким-то верёвкам, чмокнул в щёку на прощанье, и верёвка рванула вверх. Ошалевшего мальчика втащили внутрь вибрирующей летающей машины.

- Ты кто? - закричал он на мужчину в сером костюме. - Где Джон?

Тот указал пальцем на маленькую фигурку, прилепившуюся к колесу в паре метров от кабинки с ярким номером «25», а потом надел мальчику на голову блестящий шлем.

- Я Майкрофт, - раздался в ушах его голос.

- Майкрофт? - переспросил Шерлок. – Великий и ужасный? Джон говорил, что тебя родной брат терпеть не может.

- Да, - в голосе Майкрофта прозвучало мстительное удовлетворение. - Из-за зонтика. Знаешь, была одна книжка, которая нравилась в детстве нам обоим. Сказка. Я до сих пор нахожу в ней много интересного. Да-да, не бывает бесполезного опыта, малыш, то, что брат называет красивым словом «дедукция», начинается не только со внимания и осмысления, но и с желания узнать. Так вот, была в этой истории одна девочка, которая, поддавшись минутной слабости, забралась на фарфоровое блюдо, в сказочную страну. Там было куда лучше, чем дома. Она играла с новой роднёй целый день, её никто не собирался выставить, как вот тебя, ты ведь за это обижен на нас, правда? Она могла бы навеки остаться «их дорогой крошкой». Ей было весело, а потом она вдруг вспомнила тех, кого любит, и…

Шерлок всхлипнул. Оказывается, он так соскучился по маме, ему столько надо рассказать Герберту, а глупая Бетси уже все глаза, наверно, выплакала.

- Не волнуйся, скоро ты будешь дома.

15

Шерлок и Джон сидели на крыше кабинки номер двадцать пять, как два усталых ангела на крыше собора. Джону показалось вверх ближе, чем вниз, к тому же там был Шерлок, а Шерлок никогда бы не сознался Джону, что грузоподъёмности вертолёта хватило бы ещё на одного человека. И вот они сидели, укрывшись одним пальто.

- Славный был мальчишка, - сказал Джон. - Жаль, не успел обнять его на прощанье. Я как-то не могу избавиться от ощущения, что отдать его Майкрофту всё равно, что отдать любимую белую мышку маньяку-вивисектору для опытов.

- Майкрофт изрядная сволочь, но не полный идиот, - с деланным равнодушием ответил Шерлок.

- А знаешь что, Шерлок, - доброе лицо Джона вдруг расплылось в улыбке. - Шерлок, хочешь… хочешь, я подарю тебе вон ту звезду?

16

А в конце декабря на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б появился странный посетитель. Круглым довольным лицом он напоминал Майка Стемфорда, но в глазах его горел слегка безумный огонь человека, одержимого идеей.

- Позвольте представиться, Джозеф Белл, доктор философии. У меня, знаете ли, хобби… Один из моих предков работал в Эдинбургском госпитале вместе с Артуром Конан-Дойлем. И, говорят, послужил прототипом знаменитого сыщика.

Тут на его пухлых щеках вспыхнул румянец гордости.

- В чём же состоит ваше хобби? - с выражением «очередной надоедливый идиот» спросил Шерлок. - Хвалиться этим направо и налево?

- Почти, - натянуто рассмеялся потомок знаменитого предка. - Я считаю, что и менее знаменитые члены нашей семьи зачастую были людьми достойными, и решил провести небольшие изыскания, составить, так сказать, историю моего семейства, для себя и детей.

- Послушайте, мистер Белл, если у вас нет какой-нибудь зловещей тайны трёхсотлетней давности, я к этим бумажкам не притронусь, - брезгливо бросил Шерлок, с явным для Джона интересом кося на папку с пожелтевшими листами, каждый - в отдельном файле.

- В мои руки попал один прелюбопытный документ, касающийся великого писателя, моего прапрадеда и вас. Вот слушайте, пишет некий доктор Ормонд Сэкер из Сассекса.

«В недобрый час берусь я возобновить нашу переписку. Наверняка вы будете весьма опечалены, вместо ответа на вашу загадку и очередной шарады получив письмом известие о кончине моего доброго друга, мистера Холмса, коему я приходился оруженосцем, летописцем и нянькой, сменив на этом посту друга детства, известного вам Герберта, вознёсшегося к высотам литературного Олимпа. Последняя размолвка его добрых друзей, широко растиражированная газетами, вызвала приступ нервической лихорадки, и приведший к столь плачевным последствиям. Не думаю, чтобы Холмс касался в письмах к вам подобных низменных тем, но после смерти моей дорогой жены Мэри я возвратился к служению этому величайшему уму современности, столь рано сгубившему своё здоровье неумеренным поведением, и находился при нём до последней минуты. С одной стороны, он до самой смерти сохранил прежнюю ясность ума, и покуда мог говорить, приказывал мне фиксировать на бумаге с его слов симптомы приближающегося конца. С другой стороны, за некоторое время до того его поразила странная сентиментальность, он с улыбкой говорил о том, что промотал свою долю наследства и не достиг положения в обществе, что ему нечего передать потомкам, кроме скрипки, черепа и честного имени. Но, будучи человеком эгоистичным, друг мой так и остался одинок, не произвёл наследника, поэтому, памятуя об этих словах, я отправился в фамильное имение Холмсов, где и передал череп и скрипку его племяннику, Бенедикту Уильяму Холмсу, эсквайру. Мой друг, будучи бескорыстен в научных исследованиях, не извлёк никакой пользы из своих многочисленных открытий, моей практики не хватало, чтобы покрыть аренду пасеки, служившей более научным полигоном, чем источником мёда для окрестных рынков, и мы сильно задолжали, поэтому хозяева наложили арест на архивы. Но в силу их невежества они могут оценить гениальные труды лишь по стоимости порченой бумаги, которая пригодится разве что растапливать печь, оклеивать стены в чулане да заворачивать рыбу. Поэтому я всячески призываю знавших его людей способствовать…»

Шерлок сидел, весь подавшись вперёд, Джон стоял в дверях кухни, прислонившись к косяку, и поднос с чашками позвякивал у него в руках.

- И, знаете, достаточно было зайти в интернет, чтобы обнаружить детектива Холмса и доктора Уотсона. Я вначале подумал, что это ники. Или рабочие псевдонимы. Забавное совпадение.

- Я тоже до последнего времени так считал, - стиснув руки, заметил Шерлок. - Так что же вышло с архивом?

- Мы ещё вернёмся к этому, - довольно улыбнулся мистер Белл. - Так вы из тех самых Холмсов?

- Да, - поднявшись и нервно расхаживая по комнате, ответил Шерлок. - И предвидя ваши дальнейшие вопросы: меня назвали в честь героя детективных историй и свою профессию я придумал также благодаря ему. Я терзаю уши доктора Уотсона той самой скрипкой. Череп… - его взгляд скользнул по пустой каминной полке. - Наша квартирная хозяйка к нему неравнодушна. Видимо, при жизни он был отъявленным негодяем, это её тип мужчин. Обе семейные реликвии я откопал на чердаке, в груде самого разнообразного хлама. А теперь ответьте на мой вопрос, если ещё его не забыли.

- Горячий нрав, неукротимый нрав, - расхохотался мистер Белл. - Поскольку мы с вами не слышали о таком гениальном учёном, как Шерлок Холмс, видимо, доктор Сэкер оказался прав, или так называемые друзья посчитали чужие труды дружеским подарком. Но вместе с этим письмом сохранился ещё один любопытный документ, с которым, забегая вперёд, я так же не готов расстаться, как вы с черепом или скрипкой. Так вы мне их покажете?

- Да, и портрет того самого Холмса в придачу, читайте же! Нет, позвольте, я сам.

Это был первый лист рукописи, с красными редакторскими правками, советом убрать лишнего персонажа из текста и перенести действие во времени, чтобы не давать почвы слухам о великосветских соучастниках преступлений. С шутливой дарственной надписью от автора «настоящему автору и его герою».

Со скоростью пулемёта Шерлок читал, параллельно изучая почерки, чернила, бумагу, пятна на бумаге…

«Солнечным утром 188* года, наслаждаясь блаженным теплом после пребывания в ледяных широтах, я прогуливался по Ридженс-парку и встретил старого друга, доктора Ормонда Сэкера. Карьера военного хирурга завершилась для него с тяжёлым ранением. Скромной практики в Лондоне ему едва хватало, чтобы оплачивать половину съёмной квартиры. Соседа Сэкеру подобрал доктор Белл, когда-то обучавший нас тонкостям врачебного ремесла, а ныне устраивающий что-то вроде научного салона. Вскоре появился вышеупомянутый мистер Холмс, весьма тощий молодой человек, темноволосый, с острыми серыми глазами и орлиным носом, разъеденным, однако, кокаиновой пылью. Вместо приветствия он пробурчал, схватившись за щёку, что в целом Лондоне не сыщешь нормального стоматолога, а потом, без всякого перехода набросился на меня:

- Артур? Артур, который учился на врача? Помните, моя матушка ссудила вас деньгами на учёбу. Я не то, чтобы попрекаю вас, напротив, считаю, что это было очень полезным вложением, и безотлагательно хочу зазвать вас в гости, чтобы из первых рук узнать об арктической экспедиции.

- Всегда такой, - умильно (перечёркнуто красными чернилами несколько раз) улыбнулся доктор на мой вопросительный взгляд. Интересуется буквально всем, знает всё о вас с первого взгляда, а что не знает, выводит логически…»

- Джон! Собирайся!


End file.
